


Mi Único

by Flukas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flukas/pseuds/Flukas
Summary: Scott's family was cursed generations ago, and since then, they've each suffered from la llamada, a calling that reveals their único amor in a (quite literal) shocking burst of emotion. Almost everyone he'd ever heard of finding their único did so before they were 21 years old. Here Scott was, a 27 year old veterinarian, and he still had not heard la llamada or suffered from the rumored maldición. He was losing hope that there was someone out there that he could love the way his abuelita loved his abuelo—the way his mother tried to love his father.A last minute appointment with a sad puppy and his equally sad owner changes things. Unfortunately for Scott, not all romances are guaranteed, and not even all únicos return the love they are given. He'd known that since the day his father left and never looked back.He hoped desperately that his único Isaac was nothing like his father.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the little alternate universe Isaac and Scott have been living in inside my brain for the past couple of weeks. Now I'm letting you watch them bumble around in it for yourselves. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

From an early age, Scott was aware of his family’s _maldición_ , but since nothing happened to him by the ripe age of 27, he wondered if maybe it skipped a generation. His mother and _abuelita_ both experienced _la llamada_ before they turned 21, but Scott lived his entire life free from it so far.

He could still vividly remember his thirteenth birthday when his mother first warned him about the curse. She’d pushed his hair back from his face, looking into his eyes with a bittersweet emotion he didn’t fully understand then, and told him about how it happened to her when she’d met his father. She said the first born children in their family were cursed to fall in love at first sight once, and only once, in their lives—to be irrevocably bound to their _único amor_ at first sight. Scott didn’t think that sounded so bad.

“There’s always a catch,” she’d clarified for him. “It’s never easy, and when we lose our _único amor_ , most of us cannot survive them for long.”

Scott remembered thinking about that for a while before speaking up again. “But I’m going to be in love someday, right? I’ll be happy!” His grin stretched across his face at the thought, eyes sparkling with joy. 

She smiled sweetly at him, but it didn’t contain the usual warmth he associated with his mother. “I hope so. But it doesn’t always work that way. Sometimes our _único_ can’t return our love, and it isn’t their choice either. You can’t force yourself to love someone.” 

At the time, Scott hadn’t wanted to think too hard about that. The thought of falling in love with someone that couldn’t love him back opened a wound in his chest where there hadn’t been one before, so he bandaged it with hope. He spent many nights trying to fall asleep while picturing his _único_. He’d waited and waited, thinking that someday he’d fall in love like he eventually fell asleep each night, but by his twenty-first birthday, his hope began to falter. Here it was over six years later, and he’d accepted that he might spend his life surrounded by only the platonic love his friends had to offer. And really, the more he considered it, that wasn’t the worst life he could imagine. 

It was late on a Tuesday afternoon, and he’d just wrapped up his last patient for the day—a tabby cat with previously undiagnosed food allergies who would hopefully be okay now with her new diet. He was removing his examination coat when he heard his receptionist talking hurriedly with someone before she poked her head down the hallway, smiling at him in a way that suggested she needed a favor. 

“Doctor,” she called out in an overly sweet tone, “do you have time for a sad puppy and his owner?” 

Scott wanted to roll his eyes, but he also knew she wouldn’t bother him with a last minute appointment without at least a decent reason. As he shrugged the coat back on, he sent her a thumbs up. 

“Last one, Erica! It’s already been a long day.” 

She sent a mock salute his way before returning to lead the customer to the first exam room. 

Before entering, Scott grabbed a quick drink from his office and attempted to perk himself up a bit by jumping in place. He’d already spiraled into mental shut down halfway through his appointment with the tabby, and now he was even more ready to just unwind. 

As he approached the door, he could hear the pet’s owner speaking softly to his dog to comfort the whimpering creature. He smiled, always appreciative of a caring owner as he stepped into the room. The moment his eyes fell on the tall blond bent over the exam table, petting his dog softly along its back, he froze, stomach dropping to the floor and heartbeat spluttering. It felt like a million shocks of pleasure erupted all over his body, suffocating every other emotion and thought he tried to formulate. His fingers fidgeted at his side, itching abruptly to touch the other man. Scott coughed, excusing himself quickly from the room with a mumbled, “Just a moment, please.” 

He knew his voice had sounded absolutely wrecked, but he had to get away from the room to catch his breath and find some way to act normal again. He immediately thought of his mother, her soft tone as she’d warned him about _la llamada_ , about the unbidden rush of emotions and crushing desire to be closer to someone who, by all accounts, was a complete stranger only a second before. 

Running back to his office, Scott pulled his cell phone from his desk drawer and quickly dialed his mother’s number, fingers still trembling. 

“Please, please answer,” he pleaded to the universe, leg bouncing in his impatience. 

On the third ring, his mother’s concerned voice answered, “Scott, is everything okay? You don’t usually call this early.” 

“Yes. No? Mom, uh, what was it like when you felt _la llamada_?” 

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line. _Yeah,_ he thought, _I was surprised too._

“Oh, sweetheart, when did it happen?” 

“Just now. A, um, a patient—well, no, a patient’s owner came in and—oh God, mom, he’s still in the exam room. I panicked and ran out to call you. What do I do?” 

He swore he could hear his mother’s smile through the connection. “Are you sure it was _la llamada_?” 

“I—I don’t know. I couldn’t focus, everything was shaking, I felt shocks all over, my heartbeat was crazy, but I couldn’t stop looking at him. I just…I wanted to be near him, but I panicked and ran to hide in my office.” 

“Sounds familiar,” she said calmly. Scott wanted to shout that he very much did not appreciate how calm she could be about this, but he bit his tongue. 

“Go back in there and talk to him. It sounds like he came in for a reason, right? Focus on that. You’re good at your job. Just talk to him.” 

“ _How_? I couldn’t do anything but escape earlier.” 

“It gets easier once the shock wears off.” He heard his mother hum, as though she was remembering something distant. “But honey, remember, he didn’t feel the same thing. You’ll have to be patient. This is the hardest part because you jumped immediately from strangers to the deepest connection you can experience with another person. But for him, you’re still a stranger.” 

Scott couldn’t stop the disappointed whine at the back of his throat. 

“I know,” his mother said soothingly. “Just be patient, sweetie. Go back in there and talk to him, do your job, and be yourself. That’s the best you can do, okay?” 

He took a deep breath, sighing as he let it go. “Okay. Thanks, mom. I’ll call you tonight?” 

“You better. Go get him, Scott.” 

He nodded and hung up the phone before remembering she couldn’t see him. After another deep breath and a silent prayer to whoever would listen, he walked back to the exam room while trying to build his confidence with every step. 

This time when he entered the room and saw its occupants, the shock didn’t stop his brain like before, though is still buzzed along his skin, and he felt an overwhelming need to be closer to the other man. 

“Sorry about that,” he said sincerely. “I’m Dr. McCall.” He reached his hand out to shake the owner’s. “You can call me Scott.” 

“Isaac,” the man said, “And it’s alright. I know I wasn’t exactly on the schedule.” He shrugged slowly, and Scott could see a sadness in his face and slumping posture that pulled hard at his heart. 

“I, um,” he paused, lost momentarily before looking down to the whimpering Labrador on his exam table. “What seems to be the trouble with your friend here?” 

Isaac sat in the chair beside his dog, hand still softly petting his back. “I’m not sure. He won’t eat, and he seems like he’s lost all his energy. It’s like he’s depressed? I don’t know… Maybe I’m worried over nothing, but he’s never been like this before.” 

Scott frowns, understanding the connection between pets and their owners. Isaac obviously has a big heart, and it fills Scott with hope for himself despite the situation. 

“How long has this been going on?” he asks. 

“Four or five days? At first I thought I was feeding him too much. Ryan says I do that.” A look of pain flies across Isaac’s face before the man shakes himself and sighs. “I’m sorry, um, I just didn’t know what to do anymore. I hope I didn’t wait too long?” 

He looks up then, eyes locking with Scott’s and filled with confusion, questions, and a pain that makes Scott ache through to his bones. 

“Not at all,” he assures the other man quickly. “Let me take a look, and I’ll see what we can do.” 

After gently approaching Tucker and finding that he had no problem with Scott poking and prodding him to perform a preliminary exam, Scott searched for any noticeable physical causes for the change in behavior. As he finished and pulled away, though, he focused again on Isaac and had to squash an urge to wrap the other man in his arms. 

“Physically, he seems okay from what I can observe. It could be an emotional problem, of course. Has there been any big changes recently to his routine?” 

Scott watched as Isaac’s skin paled, beautiful blue eyes looking away, focusing on the counter beside him. 

Eventually, Isaac sighed and admitted, “Kind of? I, uh, I haven’t really been taking care of him like I should.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.” 

“No, it is.” Isaac wrapped his arms around himself and turned to face the vet, their eyes meeting once again. Scott was struck by the color—a blue that his mind couldn’t quite name. He wanted those eyes to look at him always, and the thought alone sent a chill through him. 

“I recently—well no, I,” Isaac paused again, clearly unsure of how to go on or if he even should. 

Scott rolled a chair over, sitting across from Isaac and reaching out a hand to grip the other man’s shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, you can talk to me. You’re my last appointment today, and I don’t have any other plans after this besides maybe Netflix and definitely food. I’m pretty sure Erica’s already left for the day anyway. So,” he said as he tried to offer an open smile, “I’m all yours.” He wondered if Isaac could hear the depth behind those words and just how sincere they were. “Whatever it is, I’m here to help you—and Tucker, of course,” he added after a beat, blushing at Isaac’s questioning look. 

He watched as a tiny smile crossed Isaac’s lips before he dropped his head down and shook it. “Are you sure? It might be more than you bargained for.” 

Scott nodded. “I’m positive. It could do you both some good to have a willing audience?” 

Isaac huffed out a laugh as he looked up. “Couldn’t hurt,” he mumbled. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Scott squeezed Isaac’s shoulder, hoping it would encourage him further, and then pulled away to give the man some space as he listened. “Go on,” he added softly, “I’m all ears.” 

“Alright,” he began, “I uh—I’m in a relationship, or was, or still am?—I don’t know anymore.” 

Scott’s stomach sank again in a much worse way than it had earlier. He swallowed. “Girl trouble?” he asked around the lump in his throat. 

Isaac shook his head. “Not exactly. The, uh, the guy I’m seeing—I just found out he cheated on me last month, and I haven’t been handling it well, I guess.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with Scott. 

The vet’s eyes widened as his brain buzzed with static, flitting among jealousy, outrage, and disbelief. He was at a loss for how to process this information, but as the weighty pain on Isaac’s face registered, he leaned forward, pulling the other man into a tight embrace. He wanted to say, ‘I’m sorry,’ and he meant to, but instead, he said, “You don’t deserve that. You deserve so much better.” And then, because his mouth didn’t know when to stop, he added a quieter, “I wouldn’t cheat on you.” 

Isaac had heard it, and he gasped, jerking away from the hug. 

“Are you hitting on me after I just told you I was cheated on?” The sadness was suddenly replaced by…anger? Scott wasn’t sure, but he knew it wasn’t a happy look. He panicked again, hands raising up, palms facing the other man. 

“No! No, I’m sorry. That isn’t—I didn’t mean to say that. I—I just—it came out, but I swear it wasn’t supposed to.” 

Slowly—so slowly—Isaac tilted his head to the side, the anger somewhat dissipated but confusion clear. “You didn’t mean to say it?” 

Scott nodded. 

Isaac’s eyes narrowed. “But you were thinking it anyway?” 

Scott nodded again, guilt washing over him as he swallowed around another hard lump in his throat. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, sincere, “I—I didn’t know earlier what had happened, and…” He stopped, not sure where he was going with this. He couldn’t explain _la llamada_ ; he’d sound even crazier than he already did. “God, I swear I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it.” 

Isaac eyed him warily, but he hadn’t moved to leave yet. Scott didn’t know if that was a good sign or not, but it swirled in his belly like hope. 

“You didn’t finish what you were saying,” he said, eyes looking straight at Scott now. 

“I don’t know how.” 

Isaac hummed then, biting his lip as his knee bounced in place. 

“Honestly?” 

Scott could feel his eyes widening, a lump forming in his throat. “Okay, um, do you believe in love at first sight?” he asked, unsure of how else to explain. 

Isaac’s expression flattened, anger resurfacing. “You’re fucking with me. I get it.” He stood up, reaching for his dog, and Scott’s heart jumped into overdrive. He jumped up as well, hands held up again in surrender. 

“Wait,” he nearly yelled. “No, it’s not—I swear I’m not. I know that it sounds like the world’s worst pick up line, but you wanted honesty, and that’s all I’ve got.” He paused, catching Isaac’s eyes again. Then, softer, he nudged at the air between them. “Honest.” 

When Isaac finally spoke again, he only sounded exhausted. “Look, even if—even without all the baggage I have right now, I don’t know that that would work. And at best right now, if I am single—and I still don’t know if I even am—I won’t be ready yet to date again for a while.” 

Scott nodded, fully understanding. “I know that, I do. That’s why I never meant to say what I said. I was just hoping to be a friend to lean on for now.” At Isaac’s incredulous look, he went on, “I swear. Yes, I’m attracted to you, and yes, I meant what I said. I can’t take it back, and I wouldn’t anyway. I was serious, but I still shouldn’t have said it now. I know you’re in pain.” 

Isaac sat back down then, shoulders sagging. He looked like a new burden was weighing him down now. 

“Listen, Isaac, I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never done this before or anything remotely close, but I know you don’t deserve what happened to you. You do deserve better. Even if,” he paused, swallowing hard again and feeling an old, forgotten wound reopen, “even if it isn’t with me someday, you deserve someone loyal, loving, and honest. We all do.” 

Scott watched as Isaac started to shake, as if he was fighting with himself over something. He risked leaning forward again, hands steady as they gripped the other man’s thighs. 

“I’m not ready,” he said, sounding as if he were genuinely sorry for it. Scott felt himself smile. 

“And I don’t want to be a rebound.” 

That seemed to catch the other man’s attention as he looked back at Scott, eyes wet. Scott took that as an invitation to continue being honest at the expense of his own heart. 

“I want an honest chance at something real here. And for that, I can wait.” 

Isaac’s eyes went wide as a tear rolled down his cheek. Scott reached up to wipe it away, and Isaac shut his eyes to the sight, a sad sound catching in his throat as he did. Tucker looked up at the sound, whining as he leaned over with his head now laying on his owner’s lap. 

“Hey,” Scott whispered, “this isn’t a sad thing. It doesn’t have to be.” 

“You can’t just say that. You can’t say you’ll wait for some guy you just met.” 

“Well, I just did.” Scott leaned down, trying to catch Isaac’s eyes to show that he was smiling, that he meant what he said. 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do,” Isaac said, looking into Scott’s eyes and still holding back tears as best as he could. 

“I feel like maybe I’ve overwhelmed you today,” Scott admitted. “Maybe you and Tucker should head home, get some rest, and try to find a routine that feels comfortable again?” 

At Isaac’s confused look, Scott continued, “And here,” he reached for a nearby notepad and pen, writing down his personal number before handing the loose sheet to Isaac. “Whenever, if ever, you want to talk to me again, as friends or as something else, I’m available.” 

Isaac took the sheet, rolling it around his hands nervously. 

“You know I can’t promise anything.” 

“You don’t have to,” Scott replied, “but I do.” 

Isaac shook his head in disbelief. “You’re kind of strange,” he said with no venom, only bewilderment. 

“I’ll take any compliment I can get.” Scott winked at the other man as he stood, rubbing his hand down Tucker’s back soothingly as he did. “And feel free to contact me if Tucker needs anything, too. I’m here for you both.” He smiled happily at Isaac, who nodded in return, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips. 

“This was the weirdest visit I’ve ever had to a vet’s.” 

Scott laughed at that, nodding in agreement. “This is the weirdest visit I’ve had with a patient.” 

“So you don’t do this with all your patients?” Isaac asked teasingly. 

“I don’t do this with anyone.” 

Isaac blinked at the sheer honesty filling Scott’s reply. He nodded, holding up the other man’s number before making a show of stashing it away in his jacket pocket. 

“Use it,” Scott said as Isaac started to leave. 

“I think I will,” he replied.


	2. Two

Later that night after Scott made it home, showered, and pulled last night’s leftovers out of the fridge, he collapsed onto the couch with a plate in one hand and his phone in the other, thumb rubbing at the screen absentmindedly. He’d call his mom soon, but first he needed more time to settle his nerves. 

_Twenty-seven years_ , he thought, _twenty-seven years without la llamada._ He really hoped he’d been spared. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to be upset. He thought back on Isaac’s captivating eyes, his wide mouth, and the gentle way he’d tended to Tucker. He swiped his phone open, scrolled to his mother’s number, and pressed call before holding the phone up to his ear. 

He was two bites into his dinner when Melissa finally answered. 

“How’d it go?” she asked quickly. 

“Hello to you too,” Scott said around a happy smile. “Thanks, my day was fine. And yours?” 

_If eye rolls could make a sound_ , Scott thought as his mother’s voice came through the line again. “Stop that, you know I’m happy to hear from you. My day was also fine. But really.” He could hear her smile returning. “It’s not every day my son falls in love.” 

Scott groaned, but his smile stay plastered to his mouth. “Fair enough.” He paused, thinking. “It could have gone worse?” he offered, a little unsure of the whole experience himself. 

“That sounds…promising?” 

Scott took another bite, humming his response. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” 

“Just a second,” he mumbled around a mouthful of food. After swallowing, he took a drink before recounting his meeting with Isaac. 

“That poor boy,” his mother said at last, making _tsk_ ing noises at the situation. Scott agreed. 

“I had no idea what to do. He doesn’t deserve it at all. He seems so sweet, Mom. But I thought I’d screwed it all up when he got up to leave the first time.” 

“I can imagine, but it sounds like you handled it well, sweetie. You can only do your best.” 

Scott felt his phone vibrate against his ear as his mom reminded him that because of the _maldición_ , courting was never a guarantee. And relationships were never completely easy, _único amor_ or otherwise. He placed his mom on speakerphone as he pulled the phone away from his face, looking down in surprise at the simple text from a number he didn’t recognize. 

‘Scott?’ it read. His heartbeat picked up again. He really hadn’t expected Isaac to get in touch with him again, especially not so soon. But he hadn’t given his number out to anyone else, so it had to be his _único_. His face warmed at the thought. 

‘You got me. I didn’t think I’d hear from you so soon. Is everything okay?’ he replied, hoping that Tucker hadn’t taken a turn for the worse since that afternoon. 

He told his mother about the text as he waited for Isaac to respond. 

“He already messaged you?” she asked, clearly surprised. 

“Yeah. I—I kind of expected not to hear from him again.” Scott breathed out a sigh of relief. Somehow, telling his mom about it made it more real. 

“It sounds like you made a good impression.” 

Scott smiled happily to himself again as another text came through. 

‘Tucker’s mostly the same, but he ate maybe half a cup of food at least and drank some water.’ Then he added, ‘I wasn’t sure I would talk to you again.’ 

Scott responded quickly. ‘I’m glad about Tucker and that you messaged me.’ 

“I can hear the vibrating,” his mother said over the line. The amusement in her voice was obvious, but there was a hint of concern there. “Is everything okay?” 

“I think so,” Scott told her. “Can I call you back tomorrow?” 

His mom seemed to consider something before answering. “I know there’s nothing I can do about it—nor can you for that matter—but please, be as careful as you can, Scott. I can’t protect you from this.” 

Scott’s stomach swam with endearment for his mother. “I know,” he said softly. Then, “Maybe this weekend I can come visit. Are you free?” 

“I’d love that. Saturday I’m at the hospital, but I’m free all day Sunday.” 

“I’ll see you Sunday,” he assured her, “and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, mom.” 

“You too, sweetie,” she replied before hanging up. 

Scott looked again to see two unread texts from Isaac. 

‘Would it be too much to ask to call?’ 

‘You can say no.’ 

Instead of texting back, Scott quickly called Isaac first. 

A hesitant voice answered, “Hello?” 

“All yours,” Scott told him for the second time that day. 

“Is this going to be a running theme with you?” 

He noticed Isaac’s voice seemed lighter. 

Scott chuckled. “If you let me stick around? Probably.” 

The response was only a _hmm_ , but it felt like progress. 

“What can I do for you?” 

“Well,” Isaac began, sounding unsure again, “I was wondering if— can we talk?” 

“We’re talking now.” 

“Scott,” he said sternly. There was a hint of laughter in it, though, so he counted it as a win. 

“I don’t—I don’t really have anyone to ask for advice about—y’know. Maybe it isn’t fair to ask you, but if I ask my friends, they’ll just hate Ryan. And if we stay together, um,” Isaac’s voice trailed off. Scott felt a pit grow in his stomach at this train of thought, but he tried to push it down. 

“I get it,” he forced himself to say as calmly as he could. 

“You can still say no. I—I just didn’t know what else to do. Maybe this was a mistake…” 

“No! Hey, you can talk to me. I promise.” Scott assured him. Maybe the conversation would hurt, but it was better than not talking. It had to be. He may have to settle for friendship, but that was still a step above strangers. The thought didn’t feel good, though. 

“What do you need?” 

“A time machine,” Isaac responded with a bitter laugh. 

“So you could meet me first?” Scott asked, unable to keep himself from flirting. “Sorry,” he added quickly. “Low hanging fruit.” 

“Uh huh,” Isaac responded. Then, softer and almost imperceptible, “Maybe, yeah.” 

The pit in Scott’s stomach shrunk a little. 

“I guess I just wanted to ask if you’d ever been through something like this before. Kind of hoping for some commiseration.” 

Suddenly Scott felt nervous. This was so far from his area of expertise. “I, uh, I haven’t exactly had much dating experience.” 

“Yeah, right,” Isaac snorted. “Someone that looks like you? Come on. I wasn’t born yesterday.” 

Scott perked up. “You think I’m attractive?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Isaac defended poorly. 

“You kind of did.” 

“Anyway,” he said more forcefully than necessary, “I’m serious.” 

Scott’s grin almost hurt it was so wide. “So am I. I told you earlier, right? I’d never done something like this before.” 

Isaac was quiet for a while. When he did finally speak up again, he was so quiet, almost like he was afraid of breaking something. “What, like, at all?” 

Scott shook his head, adding a, “Correct,” for Isaac’s benefit. 

“Bullshit.” 

“What reason do I have to lie to you?” Scott asked. 

“I—I don’t know, but I don’t believe you. There’s no way someone like you hasn’t been hit on hundreds of times.” 

“I never said I hadn’t been hit on—” 

Isaac interrupted, “Yes you did.” 

“Uh-uh, I said I’d never done the hitting on before.” 

“So, what, you expect me to believe you turned down every offer? Sure.” Isaac sounded perfectly incredulous, but Scott just felt amused. 

“I’ve never once lied to you, Isaac. And I won’t ever start.” 

The other man went quiet for a while, seemingly stumped. 

“Why me?” he asked eventually, voice trembling a little. 

“I told you why. If you want a deeper answer, the truth is I don’t know. But I’m not going to complain or run away or lie to you about it.” 

More quiet fell over the call. Finally, wondering if Isaac hung up, Scott asked, “Are you there?” 

The response was an affirmative noise followed by, “I don’t know how to respond.” 

“That’s okay. You don’t have to. What did you call to talk about?” Scott asked instead. He really had meant to help Isaac rather than to derail the conversation completely. 

“Ryan, I guess.” Scott was pretty sure Isaac was shrugging. “A friend of mine came over tonight, and we talked for a while. She’s, uh, sort of been there. Just on the other side of it.” 

“Ah,” Scott said. “Did it give you any insight into why he would cheat?” 

“Maybe. I don’t know, honestly. He said he was scared.” 

“Scared of what?” Scott asked, genuinely curious. He didn’t know what about Isaac could possibly be scary. 

“I, um, I proposed a couple of months ago.” Scott’s breath hitched, the pit back and growing fast. “He said he was afraid and confused, wondered if we were moving too fast.” 

“Isaac,” Scott called out gently, wanting to comfort the other man. 

“He said he knew it was wrong the second the other guy held his hand.” 

“Do you believe him?” Scott asked, an anger building at someone he’d never even met. 

“I wanted to.” Isaac went quiet for a while, and Scott thought hard about it. _Wanted_ , he thought hopefully, _past tense.  
_

“And now?” 

“Can I say something kind of long?” Isaac asked. 

“Of course.” 

“He didn’t tell the guy to turn around. He didn’t get out of the car. He just…he kept going with him. And then later, they—” Isaac stopped talking. Scott understood. 

“You don’t have to say it.” 

“I think I do.” He took a deep breath. And then another. “Later, they had sex. Apparently more than once.” Scott heard Isaac take a ragged breath this time. “He says he was drunk, but he’s never been drunk enough not to make his own choices. And he chose to drink in the first place. He says it was a mistake, but…but it wasn’t just one mistake, you know? He had a hundred different chances to change his mind. It was more than one mistake.” 

“Am I wrong?” he added softly. 

“No,” Scott said quickly, forcefully. “You’re not wrong. You did nothing wrong.” He swallowed loudly. “Don’t put any blame on yourself. He made all of the mistakes. All you ever did was trust him, and that’s not a bad thing.” 

“Maybe I moved too fast,” Isaac said. Scott could hear him crying, and it broke him. He could feel his own eyes watering and a tickle at the back of his throat. 

“He could have said no, asked you to wait. Asked for time. Did he?” 

Through the sobs, Scott heard a soft, “No.” 

“He was an asshole to you, Isaac.” Scott hadn’t heard himself take that tone of voice with anyone before, but he knew he meant every word. “You did not deserve this. You are worthy of an honest love. This was his mistake. Don’t take ownership of someone else’s faults.” 

Isaac was quiet for a while, but Scott knew he was still on the call. He could hear the soft sobs growing smaller. 

“Isaac, I’m sorry. Maybe I was too harsh, but it’s true. You deserve better—the best.” 

“And you think you can give me that?” Isaac finally asked. Scott couldn’t quite tell, but it sounded like a genuine question without any bitterness. He hoped so, anyway. 

“I know I can,” he said, confident. “If—” he paused, steadying himself. “When you’re ready?” He’d meant it as a statement, but he couldn’t stop himself from ending it like a question. His confidence was only so strong this late at night after such a trying day. 

“I think I should go,” Isaac said. Scott bit his lip, mind racing at how to fix whatever he’d done wrong. If Isaac kicked him out of his life… 

Before Scott could panic for long, Isaac asked, “Can I maybe call you again? Tomorrow?” 

“Yes!” Scott said too loudly, too quickly. He knew how eager he sounded, and he could only hope Isaac understood it for the earnest feeling it was rather than desperation. Although, as he thought about it, maybe he was a little of that too. 

Isaac laughed softly, sadly. “Thank you, Scott.” 

“You’re welcome, Isaac. Call me anytime. I mean it.” 

“I think I actually believe that,” Isaac told him, pausing before finishing, “Did you mean what you said earlier?” 

“Everything,” Scott assured. “But what specific thing?” 

“About waiting. I don’t think I can promise anything, but if—if I need a lot of time, I know I can’t expect—” 

“However long,” Scott promised. “Whenever you’re ready. I’ll be waiting to show you what a relationship should be.” 

The reply was breathy, quietly amazed. “You sound so confident.” 

“I am.” Scott leaned forward on his couch, a smile pulling the corners of his mouth up. 

“Goodnight, Scott.” 

“Until tomorrow, Isaac.” 

“Oh my god,” Isaac said with a small laugh. “You’re impossible.” 

“I’m actually really possible.” 

“Good _night_ ,” Isaac said, more forcefully—still laughing. 

“Goodnight, sweet dreams.” 

After they hung up, Scott sent a text to his mom: ‘I think things might be better than okay.’ 

He then sent a text to Isaac with a sleepy emoji, a kissing emoji, and signed it off with ‘All yours.’ He felt more silly than anything, but it seemed like the right thing to do. He hoped it was. 

His mom didn’t reply until the next morning, but Isaac responded a few short minutes later, surprising Scott with his response: ‘Where were you a year ago?’ 

Scott’s heart felt too big as he replied: ‘Waiting for you.’ He didn’t know what he was doing. He knew it could be dangerous. He knew Isaac offered him no promises of a future. But for the moment, he felt more complete than he had since his thirteenth birthday party.


	3. Three

The next several days passed in a blur for Scott. He was busy at work with back-to-back appointments, but during his breaks, he’d begun texting Isaac. To his continued joy, the other man always responded eventually. And so far, they’d spoken on the phone every night. Scott isn’t sure who heard his prayer that first day, but obviously whoever it was had a soft spot for him. 

He and Isaac hadn’t talked about Ryan since the first night, and for that too, Scott was thankful. He’d been able to spend their time on the phone just getting to know his _único_ , and everything new he learned only made him more excited for a future with Isaac. They spent Thursday night sharing links to music videos for six hours before Isaac’s tired yawns pushed Scott to suggest they finally go to sleep. He’d learned that Isaac was finishing a Master’s degree while working as a teaching assistant. Isaac mentioned quietly that he was working on getting published as a poet in a few journals, and Scott’s resulting enthusiasm seemed to startle the other man until he finally agreed that someday he would share his poetry. Every night, Scott fell asleep happily, no longer picturing an imaginary _único_ he might meet someday. He had Isaac now, and his thoughts before sleep distinctly revolved around how to be exactly what the blond needed without overwhelming him or rushing things. 

As he drove home from work on Friday, he could feel his excitement building for their later phone call and for the weekend ahead when he’d be able to see his mom again for the first time in a month. He’d just pulled into his driveway when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Looking at the screen and seeing Isaac’s name pop up, he hurriedly answered the call. 

“You’re early,” he half-laughed into the phone. “Miss me already?” 

Isaac’s response was a loud, breathy noise. But Scott took it as a win that he didn’t deny anything. 

“I’m taking Tucker for a walk, so I thought you could keep me company. But I can always call someone else if you’re busy.” Scott was positive the other man was teasing him. 

“I’m never too busy for you,” he assured Isaac. “You know that.” 

“Uh-huh, sure.” 

Scott made it inside his home, kicking the door shut with his heel before making a beeline to lay face-up on his couch. 

“Home at last,” he sighed happily. 

“Long day?” 

“Long week,” he replied before adding, “but possibly my favorite week so far.” 

“Oh? Something special happen?” Isaac asked, the teasing tone back in full swing. 

“Yep.” Scott let the ‘p’ make a loud, popping noise. “You.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Isaac said, though Scott was fairly certain he’d made the taller man smile. 

“Guilty,” he admitted. “Do you have plans tomorrow? I’m visiting my mom Sunday, but tomorrow I’m off work and wondered if maybe you and Tucker wanted to hang out?” Scott ventured, voice more plainly nervous than he’d meant it to be. 

“I do, actually. Have plans, that is,” Isaac said. Then, genuinely, “Sorry.” 

Scott swallowed his disappointment. “Don’t be. Worth a shot.” 

Isaac let out a small laugh, and for a moment, Scott was confused. 

“Don’t sound so hurt. It’s just a family thing. And for what it’s worth, I would’ve said yes if I wasn’t already busy.” 

“Yeah? Want to go ahead and pencil me in for next weekend?” Scott knew he was being a little silly and maybe pushy, but when Isaac laughed happily, he thought it was worth it. 

“And every weekend after that too?”

“ _Scott_ ,” Isaac said breathily through another laugh. 

Scott couldn’t keep the wide grin off his face as he listened to Isaac’s laughter. “Okay, okay. Point taken.” 

“Good to know.” 

“Really, though,” he added more seriously, “I would like to see you in person again sometime. Maybe join you and Tucker for a walk.” 

Isaac grew quiet, and Scott’s stomach went sour. “Scott—you know I’m not ready to date yet. I’m still not even sure what’s going on with me and Ryan.” 

“I know,” Scott said softly. “Technically, I never said the word ‘date.’” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Honest.” 

“You’re really okay with us just being friends for now?” His tone pulled at Scott’s emotions. Suddenly he itched to touch him, to comfort. 

“I am,” he promised. “I like you being in my life.” 

“What if friends is all I can ever offer you?” 

Scott took a deep breath. He’d considered this, though he tried specifically not to dwell on it. He knew the answer, though. Whatever kept Isaac in his life was what he needed, romantically or otherwise. 

“I still want you in my life, Isaac. Even if it’s only as friends.” 

“You’re—” Isaac paused. Scott waited for him to continue, but when he didn’t, he grew impatient. 

“I’m what?” 

“I was going to say impossible, but I know you already have a response to that.” 

Isaac sounded lighter again, and so Scott let himself laugh softly. “It’s true, I do. So what, then? What am I?” 

“Special,” Isaac finally says, and it’s so soft, Scott nearly misses it. Nearly. He smiled, heart beating loud and full, and decided not to bring it up. 

“So tell me about your day,” he said instead. 

They talk throughout the night, through dinner and as they both watch different TV shows. Scott can hear the laugh track through the call, but he can’t quite figure out what show Isaac is watching. He could ask, but he’d made it into a challenge for himself that he ultimately couldn’t complete by the time they’d said goodnight.


	4. Four

Melissa McCall gave 100% to everything she did. It was the only way she knew how to survive, and thus far, she was certain it was what kept her sane. It saw her through nursing school, through her marriage with Rafael and subsequent divorce that should have wrecked her, and through raising her son singlehandedly. She was also certain her son was the other constant in her life that kept her sane, especially when her own _único_ ran away. 

Most of the time, she didn’t spare much thought for her lost _único amor_. Miraculously, she’d survived losing him, and although her own mother and _abuelita_ were shocked by her resilience against the _maldición_ , she knew it was Scott that saved her. She could see that her only child needed her more than she needed Rafael, and perhaps through sheer willpower alone, she fought off the well of sorrow threatening to drown her. 

The first year was the hardest, but with time and practice, she learned to tread water, slowly able to keep her head above the tide until eventually, one day, she noticed the waters only pooling at her ankles. It had been that way for several years now, and she was confident she had overcome her family’s _maldición_. She survived the loss of her _único_ , and more than that, she learned how to thrive without him. She had even convinced herself she had broken the curse and saved Scott from its grips. 

But about that much, at least, she had been wrong. 

She rode in the elevator up to her assigned floor in the hospital, one hand holding onto her lunch and the other checking her phone. She thought about Scott, about when he’d called her earlier that week, voice obviously panicked as he asked about _la llamada_. She had never felt quite so helpless when it came to raising her son before that moment, and now, she knew he was tied to the very same bond that nearly took own life not so long ago. 

All Melissa had at that moment was hope. Hope for her son, that his luck fared better than hers, and hope for this Isaac. Hope that he would see Scott’s heart for what it was and love him the way she knew he deserved to be loved. 

When the elevator stopped, doors opening onto the third floor, she walked out, ready to begin her shift, armed with determination and 100% of herself to give. 

The first few hours sped by, and after her brief lunch break, Melissa was heading to a patient’s room to administer a dose of pain killers and check on any changes. The patient was an elderly woman who arrived by ambulance in a state of delirium after suffering from a fall at home. A diabetic, it quickly became apparent that she’d not been eating properly and was malnourished with a high sodium level, likely the cause of the current delirium. The problems were survivable, but with the woman’s advanced age, Melissa knew it would be a long road back to full recovery despite no broken bones or major damage. 

As she reached the door and found it open, she called in a greeting and found a group of people seated around her patient, talking animatedly amongst themselves. The patient was awake and watching everyone else, but her expression still seemed distant, confused. Melissa thought it might be the medication to blame. 

“The family, I presume?” She asked, smiling at the group. 

The youngest of the bunch, a blond, curly-haired man about her son’s age, spoke first. “Yes ma’am. We hoped some company might help.” He smiled at who Melissa assumed was his grandmother. “So far I think we’re just being loud and keeping her up.” 

“Speak for yourself,” an older man said humorously. “I’ve been entirely helpful.” 

“ _You’ve_ been here all of five minutes,” a middle-aged woman snapped back. “ _I’m_ the one that brought her things from home.” 

The blond man from earlier looked to Melissa with a sheepish grin and shrugged. “Family bonding time,” he said. She shook her head at him and returned the smile as she pulled in her cart to administer the pain killers via the patient’s IV. She could hear the family continue their earlier discussion, and after updating the patient’s chart to show she’d checked in and at what time, she turned to leave when she noticed the young man eyeing her curiously. 

“If she needs anything, I’ll be the nurse on duty for a few more hours,” she said, mostly to him. 

He nodded and opened his mouth, about to ask something, then closed it, second-guessing himself, she assumed. 

“Anything else?” she asked imploringly. 

“Uh, you’re nurse McCall?” He motioned toward her name tag. 

She nodded, still watching the man curiously. “Melissa,” she offered, “Melissa McCall.” 

He seemed to mull something over in his mind before asking, “Do you know a Scott? He’s a veterinarian.” 

Eyebrows raised, she responded, “He’s my son. Are you friends?” she asked, keeping an eye on her pager for any beeps but not wanting to leave a bad impression if this was a friend of Scott’s. 

“Sort of?” he said, voice a little off. “We just met this week. He helped my dog—well, tried to. Apparently he’s depressed. Tucker, not Scott,” he quickly added. The man blushed, and Melissa’s eyes widened, suddenly more curious than before. 

“We’ve been on walks more often lately, though, so—” he stopped, shaking his head. “Sorry, you must be really busy. I didn’t mean to keep you.” 

Melissa smiled at him. “What’s your name,” she asked, although she was fairly confident who this was. “I’ll let Scott know I ran into you.” 

“Oh! Um, you don’t have to do that.” He rubbed at his neck. “It’s Isaac. But really, you don’t have to tell him.” 

She nodded and pointed a thumb towards the door. “It was good to meet you, Isaac. I have more patients to check on, but I’ll be back through before I leave today. Just give a call if Mrs. Lahey needs anything.” 

Scott nodded again, a faint blush still obvious. “Will do,” he said as she ducked out of the room. 

On her next short break, she pulled out her phone to call her son. 

He answered quickly with a happy, “Are you off already?” She could hear noises on the other end of the call like he was watching television with the volume on high. 

“Not quite. I just wanted to let you know I ran into a friend of yours earlier.” Melissa sat on one of the break room benches, leaning back against the wall. 

“Really?” he asked, suddenly more attentive as the TV volume receded. 

“Isaac’s here,” she said, intending to finish the story before her son interrupted her— 

“At the hospital? Mom, is he okay? Should I come? Does he need anything?” 

Melissa had to raise her voice slightly to cut through his panic, “He’s _fine_ , Scott. He’s visiting someone.” 

“Oh,” he said, relieved and breathless at the same time. “Why didn’t you say so?” 

“I was trying to, but apparently your mother forgot to teach you not to interrupt people.” She smirked, knowing he’d look bashful at the playful admonition. 

“Point taken. But everything’s okay?” he asked, serious again. 

“Yes, sweetie. You know I can’t share details, but he’s fine.” 

Scott made a humming noise as he thought. “So, wait, how did you know it was my Isaac?” 

“ _Your Isaac_ ,” she said with some amusement, “noticed my nametag and asked me about you.” 

“He did?” Scott’s enthusiastic tone had Melissa pulling the phone slightly away from her ear for self-preservation. “What did he say? Nice things?” he asked, suddenly perkier than he’d been the whole conversation. 

“Not much. Mostly just wanted to know if I knew you. Apparently he and his dog go on more walks now. Doctor’s orders?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. Then, “He calls me when they’re walking.” She could practically hear the smile her son wore at the admission. 

“I think I’m growing on him.” 

“For your sake, I hope you’re right.” 

“ _Thanks_ ,” he replied sarcastically. 

“For what it’s worth,” she adds with a smile, “I think you could be. He seemed pretty embarrassed when I said I’d tell you we met.” 

“That’s a good thing?” Scott asked, unsure of how these sorts of signals worked. 

“Could be.” His mother sighed, pushing up off the bench where she’d been resting. “I’d better get back. Break’s almost over,” she said regretfully. “Just two more hours to go.” 

“Wait a minute,” Scott called over the line. “Let me come pick you up tonight!” He said it a little too quickly, a little too excitedly. And although Melissa knew her son loved her, she also knew it wasn’t _her_ he was so excited to see at the moment. 

“You are aware I drive to work?” she asked around a breathy laugh. “I appreciate the offer, son, but I’d just have to come back and get my car later.” 

“I’ll bring you back tomorrow when I leave?” he pleaded. 

“Honey, I don’t even know if he’s still here. And if he was, what exactly is your plan? To wait around in the lobby hoping to spot him on his way out?” 

“N-no, of course not… Why, you think it won’t work?” 

Melissa sighed, head falling into her free hand. She remembered that rush he was currently experiencing, and she knew there wasn’t much use talking him out of it. 

“You can _walk_ me to my car, but I’m driving myself home,” she told him. “You’re welcome to spend the night in your old room.” The smile on her mouth wouldn’t quite fade away despite her slight exasperation. 

“Sleepover!” he shouted through the phone, joyful and victorious. Then, quieter, “Does it count as a sleepover if it’s still technically home?” 

“I’m going back to work, hon, let me know what you decide.” 

“I’ll see you soon,” he replied, mind already set. 

Unable to help herself, Melissa walked first to check on Mrs. Lahey. As she neared the door, she saw Isaac standing outside, phone pressed to his ear and a deep frown contorting his face. 

“I don’t _want_ you here,” she heard him whisper hard into the phone. When he noticed her, his eyes widened, and he stepped away from the door, letting her pass. She tried to keep her face neutral as she headed inside to check on her patient again. 

“You’re looking well,” she said to Mrs. Lahey, whose eyes seemed more focused than they had earlier that day. 

“Wish I felt it,” she said in a gruff voice. Melissa saw that the middle-aged man beside her made a light chuckle at the tone and wondered if perhaps this was just her personality kicking back in. 

“I’m just here to check in. Are you in any pain?” 

Mrs. Lahey leveled a look of sheer incredulity at the nurse. 

Melissa couldn’t help her responding smile. “That’ll be a yes. Would you like me to administer another dose of morphine? It’s about that time.” 

Mrs. Lahey sighed in relief and nodded. “A damn blessing,” she said off-handedly, earning another smile from Melissa as she set about sending more pain medicine through the patient’s IV. 

“Anything more I can get you?” Melissa asked before heading out. 

The older woman shook her head and mumbled a ‘Thank you,’ reaching for a large mug of water as Melissa turned to leave. She made sure the door closed softly behind her before her eyes landed on Isaac again. He was off the phone, but if anything, he only looked more distraught than he had earlier. She felt for him, remembering herself the pain of infidelity as well as the clinging fear of potentially losing a loved one. 

Something about the way he held his arms tight around himself tugged at her maternal instincts. 

“Isaac,” she called to him gently, not wanting to startle him, “are you alright? Your grandmother should make a full recovery, you know. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” 

He nodded, though his posture didn’t loosen. “It’s not that,” he said sadly. “I mean, yeah—sorry. It is, but it isn’t.” 

Melissa cautiously reached her hand out, rubbing a soothing circle into Isaac’s back. The touch seemed to ease his clenched muscles. 

He looked over at her, eyes deep and unsure. “You’re being nice to me,” he said bluntly. 

She smiled, shrugging. “I’m a nurse. It’s what we do.” 

Isaac nodded his head. “You’re being extra nice to me, though.” Then, “Definitely Scott’s mom,” he said a little softer. 

“I tried to raise him well enough. I think I succeeded.” She shrugged playfully before adding, “Most days.” 

That earned her a smile and a nod. She had more patients to check in on, but something about Isaac’s eyes and sagging posture worried her. 

“I have some patients to get to,” she told him. He nodded slowly. “How would you like to walk with me?” she said. “I never get to meet many of Scott’s friends—not since he was in high school anyway.” 

She watched as Isaac seemed to think that over for a minute. Then, as slowly as before, he nodded. “I think I’d like that,” he told her softly. 

They walked, mostly in silence, though occasionally she got the young man to talk when they were in a particularly long hallway or she had just walked out of a patient’s room, ready to move on to the next. He even told her a little about how he and Scott had met, though she noticed he left out any of her son’s advances. The light pink blush on his cheeks felt like a positive sign, though. 

She realized it was nearly time for her shift to be over as they were walking back from dropping off a few files. She looked over at Isaac as he cleared his throat, eyes carefully watching his feet take one step at a time. 

“I, uh,” he started, then stopped. Then started again, “Earlier? On the phone? I’m sorry about that,” he said. 

Melissa looked at him with confusion and concern. “I didn’t see anything you should have to apologize for.” 

Isaac shrugged. “Not one of my finer moments. Not that I’ve had many of those lately,” he said more quietly. She stopped as they reached a bench partway down the hallway for visitors and sat down, patting the seat beside her. After he watched her briefly, he eventually sat where she’d indicated. 

“Do you need to talk to someone?” she asked him sincerely. “I don’t mean to pry, but I get the feeling you have a lot on your shoulders right now.” 

Isaac sighed. “I feel like I’m dropping my problems off with everyone lately. But it never seems to help anything.” 

Melissa thought for a minute, then spoke up, looking right at Isaac as she placed a hand on his knee. “Sometimes it may not feel like we’re healing even though we are. It’s easy to know when we go from normal to a sudden burst of pain. It’s much harder to say when exactly we turn away from the pain and start to feel normal again.” 

He looked a little shocked. His mouth hung open, and she wondered if perhaps she’d said too much. 

“Nurse,” she told him, attempting to cover up any oversharing. “I see people hurting every day, but you know what?” She caught his eyes again, “I see people healing and improving every day too.” 

At that, Isaac nodded, though his eyes still looked unusually wide. 

“Is Scott one of the people you feel like you’ve dropped your problems on lately?” 

Isaac sucked in a sharp breath, biting his lip at the question. “Yeah,” he said at last. “I didn’t mean to, he just…” he trailed off, not finishing his sentence. He made a swirling motion with his hands, though. 

Melissa nodded, hand back at Isaac’s back, rubbing soothing circles like she had before, like she knew always calmed her own son. “He tends to do that. He cares deeply about his friends.” 

Isaac glanced over at her as she said this, eyes searching her face as if to find out how much she knew. 

“I’m getting that impression,” he said as he stood up, offering a hand to Melissa to help her up. She took it, smiling at the tall blond. “Runs in the family, I’m guessing,” he said to her as they started walking again. 

As they reached the nurses station, Melissa moved to wrap up her last reports when she heard her son’s voice echo down the hall. Both she and Isaac looked up to see Scott bounding down the hallway, a smile dimpling his cheeks and a bouquet of white tulips tucked under his right arm. 

“Mom,” he all-but-shouted. Then, as he noticed Isaac, the smile spread impossibly wider. Melissa wondered how it didn’t split his face in two and shook her head as he added an equally loud, faux-surprised, “Isaac!” 

Melissa watched as Isaac looked back and forth between them, then, back at her, a spark of recognition flew across his face. “Tattle-tale,” he whispered entirely pleasantly at her. She smiled with relief. 

“My two favorite people,” Scott stated as he stopped in front of the nurses’ desk, arms crossing over the countertop and face practically glowing at Isaac. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Scott directed at Isaac. “I was just coming to pick up my mom from work.” 

“Uh huh,” Isaac said suspiciously. “I thought you said you’d never lie to me?” he asked in a neutral tone. 

Scott looked down, sheepish and blushing as he scuffed the tip of his toe into the floor. “The truth is embarrassing,” he admitted. 

“Let me be the judge of that,” he told the shorter man, jerking his head in the direction of Mrs. Lahey’s room. “Walk with me? I need to tell my grandma goodbye before I leave.” 

Scott agreed, giving his mom a shy, somewhat helpless look. ‘Help,’ he mouther at her. She only shrugged at him as she went back to finishing her reports. 

“So,” Isaac began, “what _is_ the truth?” 

Scott let out a sigh. “Mom said she’d met ‘my friend Isaac,’” Scott made air quotes with his hands, “at the hospital, and after a mild panic that you might be hurt, I offered to come pick her up from work.” After a brief pause, he added, “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have lied.” 

Isaac hummed at that. “You’re right,” he said. “That is embarrassing.” He offered Scott a reassuring smile, though. “And you shouldn’t have lied.” 

Scott looked down at the floor, a regretful frown on his face. 

“Just don’t do it again, okay?” 

He looked up, nodding quickly. “I promise.” 

Isaac smiled at him again. 

“In here,” he said, pointing to his grandmother’s room. “I’ll be quick, but you can come in with me. If you want.” 

Scott followed quietly, a little afraid of how his own voice might sound at the moment. 

As they entered the room, Scott noticed first how quiet everything was. There was an older woman with white hair sleeping on the bed nearest the window; the other bed was empty save for a large, open leather bag. Aside from the patient, Isaac, and himself, the room was empty. 

“I don’t want to wake her,” Isaac whispered. He walked to the side table, bending over as he took a pen and notepad to write a quick message. Scott felt suddenly nervous but walked over to stand beside Isaac. 

“Here,” he handed over the white tulips to Isaac. “For your grandmother,” he clarified at the confused look on Isaac’s face. The blond man shook his head as he smiled, whispering, ‘Impossible,’ to no one in particular. It warmed Scott’s stomach, and he returned a smile of his own. 

“I thought those were for your mom?” 

Scott shook his head. “She’s not very good at keeping things alive.” His eyes went wide afterwards before he quickly added, “Except for people of course. She’s the best at that. I-I mean, look at me? Still kicking.” He rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand. 

Isaac laughed, taking the flowers from Scott and placing them on the side table along with his note. He added another quick message. Scott leaned over, nosily watching as Isaac wrote, ‘The flowers are from a friend. I’ll introduce you sometime.’ 

If he weren’t in a hospital room with a sleeping patient, Scott knew he’d be jumping for joy. 

“C’mon,” Isaac said as he motioned for Scott to follow. “She probably needs the rest.” 

Scott nodded, following silently behind his _único_. 

“So you drove all the way here just on the off chance you’d run into me?” 

“Can we both agree it’s embarrassing and not bring it up again?” Scott smiled at the taller man, though his expression held a wealth of guilt.

 Isaac shrugged. “If you want.” 

They walked silently until Scott cleared his throat a little more loudly than necessary, earning a strange look from Isaac. 

“Last thing,” he said, fingers making a cross over his own heart, “I don’t regret it.” 

“Not at all?” he asked. 

“Just the lying.” 

“Mmhmm,” Isaac agreed. 

“ _And_ not bringing two bouquets of flowers.” 

“Two?” Isaac looked over, confused. 

“Yep. I wanted to give you one too.” 

Scott bit his lip watching the faint blush spread across Isaac’s chiseled cheeks. 

When they reached Melissa again, she was pushing her arms into a thin blue jacket and gathering her lunchbox. As she noticed them, she offered a smile as a greeting. “There you are. Thought maybe you left without me.” 

“Isn’t he your ride home?” Isaac asked, the knowing smirk on his face practically dancing as he watched Scott’s own expression turn bashful. 

At Melissa’s gentle laugh, Isaac’s smirk turned into a genuine smile, and he placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder, rubbing it slowly. Scott felt a shock spread through him and a warmth creep down his arm at the touch. When Isaac released him, he thought his arm might liquefy on the spot. 

Isaac looked between Melissa and her son. “Big plans tomorrow?” he asked. 

“Honestly,” Melissa answered for them both, “I’m looking forward to an entire day at home, curled up on the couch and watching movies.” They began walking towards the exit, Melissa between the two boys. “And if my son is lucky, I might let him pick one of them.” She leaned over, shoulder bumping lovingly into Scott’s arm. 

“No responsibilities,” Scott added dreamily. “Just sleeping in and ordering take out.” 

“That actually sounds nice,” Isaac told them honestly. “I don’t remember the last time I had a free day to just _do nothing_.” 

“You’re welcome to join us,” Melissa told him. She could hear the sharp intake of breath and hope waiting in her son’s throat at the suggestion. 

“I—” Isaac paused, considering the offer. “I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he added, voice unsteady. 

Before Scott could jump in eagerly, Melissa replied, “As long as you don’t mind me not putting on makeup, I don’t consider it intruding. If you _do mind_ , you’re still welcome to come, but tough cookies, kiddo.” 

Isaac laughed, a smile playing at his lips as he looked down. 

“Really,” Scott added. “We’d love to have you.” Scott wondered if Isaac heard the implied _I’d love to have you._ “And there’s a spare bed. Or you can have my bed, and I’ll sleep on the couch. Or we could all sleep on the living room floor. I’m totally down for an old-fashioned sleepover.” 

Melissa leveled her son with a look. “You two can have the floor. _I’m_ almost fifty, and I am not sleeping on my own floor when I have a perfectly good bed in the house.” 

As they exited the hospital, stepping out into the cool night air, Scott and Melissa noticed Isaac had gone quiet, and a vulnerable expression weighed heavily on his face. 

Scott spoke up first. “I’m sorry. It’s okay if you’re busy or want to head back home.” 

Isaac shook his head, looking up at the pair with a sad smile. “No, it’s not that. I’d like to come? I’m just not sure why you’re both being so nice, but…” Isaac trailed off, voice trembling a bit. He shook his head again as if trying to throw off a chill. “I’m happy I met you both.” 

Instinctually, Melissa reached over, pulling the tall blond into a hug before letting him go. “I’m heading to my car. You’re welcome to follow us, or I’m sure Scott can give you a ride.” 

“Do you mind?” Isaac asked, eyes glancing to Scott. “Not really in the mood to drive right now.” 

Scott shook his head violently. “No! Not at all.” The action earned a small laugh from Isaac who followed Scott while Melissa walked to her own car nearby. 

“See you boys at home,” she called after them. 

“I sort of love your mom,” Isaac admitted as they climbed into Scott’s Subaru. 

“Me next,” Scott said unthinkingly, followed quickly by a warmth spreading over his face and down his chest. 

Isaac coughed out a laugh and shook his head. “ _Possible_ ,” he replied through a smile. 

If Scott bounced happily in his seat—well, no one but Isaac knew, and he hadn’t done anything more than grin. 

As they arrived at the house, Scott led Isaac upstairs, showing him the spare bedroom and then his own childhood bedroom. He watched as Isaac’s eyes scanned the room. Something shaky traveled through his belly seeing his _único_ in his home—especially here in his former bedroom. He longed just to _touch_ the other man, somehow, but he squashed the feeling and stuffed his fidgeting hands deep into his pockets instead. When Isaac looked to him, concerned, he simply shrugged his shoulders, casting his own glance at the nearest wall. 

“I like it here,” Isaac said carefully. “Feels like a good home to grow up in.” 

Scott nodded happily, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “The best!” he said, grinning pleasantly. 

Isaac jerked his head in the direction of the nearby bathroom. “Mind if I use your restroom?” 

“Oh, of course!” Scott replied quickly, arms moving to point the way like he were directing traffic. “I’m going back downstairs. Chinese food good with you?” 

Isaac nodded, going for his wallet quickly before Scott reached out, hand on his arm. “My treat,” he assured him. 

“I can’t let you do that,” Isaac replied. 

“Consider it an apology for earlier?” 

Isaac seemed to consider it before heading towards the bathroom as he called back over his shoulder, “I like pork egg rolls and pot stickers.” 

Scott grinned all the way downstairs and while ordering take out for all three of them. 

Melissa managed to stay awake just long enough to eat and watch half of a movie Scott put on for them before excusing herself to wash the hospital away and crawl into blissful sleep. Scott looked over at Isaac sitting on the other end of the couch from him as they were left alone. He studied the lines of his face illuminated by the glow from the television until finally focusing on the way the scenes reflected in Isaac’s blue eyes. 

When the blond noticed the other man watching him so intently, he turned, a questioning look pulling his eyebrows together and squinting his eyes. 

“Do I have chili sauce on my face?” he asked, rubbing at his mouth and chin. 

Scott smiled slowly, shaking his head and turning his gaze back to the movie, though his mind stayed on his _único_. 

He was surprised when, moments later, Isaac’s socked feet plopped in his lap as the other man laid back, head cradled in one of the throw pillows. His attention was trained on the television, but Scott was sure the content look on his face had nothing to do with the plot. 

Biting his lower lip with nervous energy, Scott chanced wrapping a hand loosely around Isaac’s ankle, rubbing his thumb into the strip of exposed skin there. When Isaac made no noise of protest or move to extract himself from Scott’s touch, the shorter man laid his other arm over the other’s leg, thumb still tracing circles into his ankle. 

“Is this okay?” he whispered. 

Isaac’s only reply was an equally quiet hum of approval. 

They stayed like that until Scott noticed Isaac had fallen asleep, a soft snore escaping his parted lips. The nervous energy from earlier returned as he watched the other man sleep. His heart felt warm and loud in his chest, and the smile on his face refused to recede. He considered gently escaping to climb up to bed, but the thought of leaving Isaac stopped him. Instead, he stretched over, reaching under the coffee table to pull a quilt from his _abuelita_ over himself and his _único_. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered into the darkened room, hoping he wasn’t crossing an unspoken boundary with Isaac by staying.


	5. Five

Melissa was the first to wake the next day by early afternoon, and when she walked into the room to find the boys still soundly asleep on the couch, she smiled down at the sight. In the night, Scott had fallen over, side pressed along Isaac’s legs and head resting on his hip. Isaac had one hand tucked under his head and the other nestled in Scott’s hair. A renewed swell of hope spread through her chest as she watched, listening to their soft snores. 

Rather than disturb the scene, she walked into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to make them all pancakes. It wasn’t until she’d started also frying bacon that she heard noises from the living room, signaling that at least one of the boys was awake. 

As Isaac stirred slowly, the smells of a delicious breakfast pulling him from his dreams, he briefly panicked, unsure of where he was or what the warmth all along his legs was. As he looked around, eyes finally landing on a still snoring Scott, his breathing calmed. He noticed quickly that Scott was very warm as he slept and that his fingers were currently threaded in the other man’s hair. He smiled down, scratching gently at the other man’s scalp before leaning up and jostling him awake. 

Scott’s eyes blinked open slowly, squinting at the sunlight filtering in through the windows, and then squinting further as he smiled widely at Isaac’s sleepy face looking right at him. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said sleepily, hand going up to cup Isaac’s cheek gently, thumb rubbing over the smooth skin there. 

Isaac’s eyes went wide as he watched Scott warily. The brunet seemed to wake up more fully then. He blushed, jerking his hand away quickly before Isaac caught it, holding it in his own, eyes locked with Scott’s and no longer as wide or alarmed. He intertwined their fingers, eyes flicking to watch as their hands slid together easily. 

Scott studied the blond’s expression closely, but he couldn’t quite understand the emotion there. He was certainly not going to complain, though. 

“Morning,” Isaac finally said, voice deeper than usual. He squeezed Scott’s hand before letting go and rising up from the couch, stretching and moaning as his shirt rode up to expose a flat, pale stomach and blond trail of hair running down beneath the waistband of his pants. He looked down, catching Scott’s eyes on him and laughed softly, swatting at him playfully before heading into the kitchen. 

Scott couldn’t bring himself to move—too afraid to break whatever spell was at play between them. 

He heard Isaac ask if he could help and his mother’s happy acceptance. 

“There’s plates just up there,” she said, motioning to one of the top cabinets. “You can set the table for us?” 

Isaac nodded and found three plates, laying them out before picking out silverware from the drawer Melissa pointed to next. Scott eventually came in, leaning on the archway connecting the living room and kitchen, watching as his mom and _único_ danced around each other, working together seamlessly. He shook his head, a dopey smile toying with his lips. 

“What’s that face for?” his mother asked knowingly. 

He shrugged. “Just…really, really happy right now.” 

Melissa smiled, shaking her head and turning around to place the last pancake onto a serving plate. 

“So is he always like this?” Isaac asked, leaning over the kitchen island and facing Melissa. “Cause, like, he always _seems_ like this, and I didn’t think people could be that constantly joyful.” 

Melissa smiled over at her son lovingly. “He’s always been a pretty happy kid, yeah.” Then, after a pause and a wink, she added, “More so this week than usual, I think.” 

Isaac blinked at her, a blush on his cheeks as Scott coughed loudly. 

“Mom,” he all-but-barked. 

She only shrugged in reply, walking the plates of food to the table and setting them down before retrieving a mug of coffee for herself. Scott offered to get his and Isaac’s drinks, and as they all sat around the table, eating peacefully, Scott felt something _good_ slide firmly into place inside himself. 

After breakfast, the three of them proceeded to the living room, all lounging around just like they’d discussed the night before. Melissa ended up curled up on a plush chair, quilt over her with her legs tucked up on the cushion while the boys shared the couch comfortably again, Isaac’s socked feet back in Scott’s lap. 

Sometime during their fourth movie of the day, Isaac’s phone buzzed insistently in his pocket. The first call he’d ignored, but at the second, he sighed, excusing himself to the front porch to answer. 

Scott watched with a look of concern as Isaac buried a hand in his hair and paced back and forth along their porch, the picture of stress. He frowned at the sight. 

“Did you two talk last night?” his mother asked as a way of distracting him. He pulled his gaze slowly from watching Isaac pace. 

“Not really. We just sort of fell asleep not long after you left.” 

Melissa nodded. “I noticed this morning.” She smiled over at her son as he looked bashful at her comment. “You both looked comfortable.” 

Still looking bashful but managing a happy smile in spite of it, Scott gave a soft noise of confirmation. “Very,” he said before casting a glance back to the porch. 

“Honey, you know you have to be patient. He told you he’d need time, right?” 

He nodded again, leaning up further as he noticed Isaac end the call and shove his phone back inside his pocket. When he moved to sit on the front steps rather than come back inside, Scott frowned, looking to his mother. “Should I—maybe he needs space?” 

“Might not hurt to ask?” she told him sadly. “Maybe he needs a friendly presence.” 

Scott rose quickly from the couch, heading outside. As he poked his head out of the front door, Isaac didn’t turn to look at him. He asked gently, “Do you want to be alone?” 

Isaac shook his head but didn’t say anything further, only moving over to allow room for Scott to sit beside him. Scott quickly closed the door behind him and joined his _único_. 

He folded his hands together, scratching at the palm of his left hand with the thumb of his right. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked eventually when the silence felt too tight. 

Isaac shrugged. “I was having such a good morning.” 

“Me too,” Scott agreed. “You fit really well here.” 

Isaac nodded, and Scott noticed a tear rolling down his cheek. He leaned over, arm going around the taller man’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” he said softly, “I’m here. Is it your grandma?” 

Isaac shook his head. “Ryan,” he added after a beat. 

Scott’s grip on Isaac’s shoulder tightened. “I’m sorry,” he told the blond. 

Isaac’s shoulders shook in a soundless laugh. “You’ve done _nothing_ wrong.” 

“But I’m sorry you’re hurting,” Scott corrected. “If I can do anything, help at all, I’m here.” 

“Can we just stay out here a little longer? I don’t want your mom to see me all…” he waved a hand out vaguely. “She’s supposed to have a relaxing day.” 

Scott looked over at the other man, endearment filling him head to toe. “You’re special too, you know?” 

Isaac looked at him, eyebrows scrunched up. “What?” 

“You told me I was special a few nights ago. You’re special too.” 

The small smile on the taller man’s face felt like a win. 

“He wants to see me,” Isaac finally said. “He said he has a lot he wants to say and that he wants to do it in person.” 

Scott’s stomach clenched hard. 

“Do—do you want that?” he asked, even though he didn’t actually want the answer. 

“Yes and no.” Isaac stared intently at his own hands. “Part of me wants closure, part of me wants to just yell at him for a while. Part of me wants a real fucking apology.” He took a long breath. “Part of me wants him to say it was all some big joke.” 

Scott didn’t know how to respond. He opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. Isaac looked over at him, a sad smile on his lips. 

“Part of me wants to kiss you and just stay here forever.” 

Scott gasped as his eyes went wide. “Y-you can. You totally can,” he said, full of earnest conviction. “Both. Kiss me and stay forever.” 

Isaac smiled again, a puff of laughter pumping his shoulders up and down. 

“That’s not fair to you.” 

Scott moved forward, mouth ready to protest, when Isaac placed a slender finger on his lips to stop him. 

“You deserve a relationship without all this baggage, all this uncertainty. Something clean, unblemished by all this…shit,” he finished with a sigh. 

“I want _you_ ,” Scott told him firmly. “I told you I’ll wait. If you need a month, a year, five years. Fifty years. Whatever you need. I can wait.” 

Isaac stared at Scott, unblinking. “Why do you always sound like...like you’re being so damn sincere? Like you actually mean it?” 

“Because I _do_ actually mean it, Isaac. I. Can. Wait. If it’s for you, I can wait.” 

Isaac sighed, head hanging down. “I have to talk to him.” 

“Okay,” Scott said, squeezing Isaac’s shoulder again. “I understand.” 

The blond looked up, eyes searching Scott’s deep brown ones. “Do you?” 

Scott nodded. “No matter what,” he said, hand reaching over to cup Isaac’s cheek, “I want us to stay friends. Okay? Don’t disappear. Can you promise me that?” 

Isaac nodded slowly, head leaning into Scott’s gentle touch. 

“Would you hate me if I asked for a ride back to the hospital? I think I want to try visiting my grandma again and then just…head home to crash.” 

Scott shook his head. “I’ll never hate you. Let me just grab my keys.” 

“I’ll tell your mom. I don’t want her to think I didn’t love it here,” Isaac said as he stood up. 

“I’ll try not to be offended that she’s clearly your favorite McCall,” Scott told him jokingly. 

Isaac laughed and shrugged. “She made me pancakes,” he said as they reentered the house. “You make me breakfast sometime, and we’ll reevaluate the scores.” 

Scott laughed as he headed up to his room, feeling a little lighter than he had on the porch. 

He could hear the muffled sounds of Isaac saying goodbye to his mother as he reached his room, grabbing his car keys and taking a moment to breathe before returning downstairs. 

“Are you going home too?” Melissa asked as he leaned over for a hug. 

“Nope. I’ll be back soon,” he told her. “I think I have at least one more movie in me.” 

She nodded, smiling at them both. 

“And I’ll bring back dinner. Any requests?” 

She shrugged, pulling the quilt around her shoulders. “Surprise me,” she told him. 

“Thanks again, Ms. McCall.” 

She smiled at Isaac. “Don’t be a stranger. You’re welcome here anytime.” He went in for a hug, smile painfully wide as he pulled away. 

“You may regret that,” he said with a laugh. “Might never get rid of me.” 

She returned his smile, looking to Scott briefly. “So be it.” 

The boys left then, climbing back into Scott’s Subaru. The ride back to the hospital was mostly quiet, Isaac stuck in his own thoughts and Scott chancing glances at him every so often. As they pulled into the hospital, Isaac removed his seatbelt and rubbed at his legs. 

“Thank you for the ride,” he said without looking up. “And for, well, everything else.” 

Scott reached over, hand resting on the nape of Isaac’s neck. “You’re welcome. Always welcome.” 

Isaac looked up then, smiling sadly. 

“I should go before I lose my nerve and just stay.” 

Scott shrugged. “You know I won’t complain if you do.” 

“I know,” Isaac replied. “And maybe someday I will. Who knows?” He shrugged. Scott couldn’t help the swirling hope in his belly. 

“Call me when you make it home safely?” Scott asked as Isaac reached for the door. 

He nodded. “You too.” 

“I’m not going to say goodbye,” Isaac added as he got out of the car, head ducking back in to look at Scott. “But I am going to walk away now. I expect I’ll see you soon and talk to you even sooner, though, so.” He shrugged. “You’re not getting a goodbye.” 

“Then neither are you,” Scott told him happily. 

Isaac nodded, looking once more at Scott before giving a small wave and shutting the door. Scott watched as his _único_ walked into the hospital doors and waited another few minutes before driving away to pick up dinner and head back to his mom’s for another move and what he hoped would be a productive talk. Because at the moment, he really needed her help to comfort the nerves threatening to overwhelm him. 

It wasn’t until later that night, as he’d rolled into his own driveway and walked into his own front door that Scott noticed the text waiting for him from Isaac. It sent his stomach plummeting down to his floorboards and straight through the earth. 

‘I’m sorry to do this in a text, but I don’t think I can say it to your face or over the phone. I think your voice would change my mind, which is part of the problem. I need some space to understand what’s going on with me right now. I promise it isn’t just you. You’re perfect, Scott. But I talked to Ryan tonight, and I just need to be alone for a while to sort things out. I’m so sorry.’ 

A repetitious chorus of ‘no, no, no’ burst through Scott’s mind as he hurriedly typed a response. 

‘Please don’t disappear on me. I swear I can be just your friend. Don’t leave. Please.’ 

Isaac didn’t respond for an achingly long hour. Scott was beginning to wonder if he ever would, but he knew pushing even further would only be a mistake. He couldn’t overstep a boundary that Isaac needed, but he also wasn’t sure he could handle not talking to him again. 

When Isaac did reply, it was brief. Scott wasn’t sure if it helped, but it was something. 

‘I promised I wouldn’t disappear. This is the only way I know of to keep that promise. Just give me some time.’ 

Scott swallowed hard, eyes wetting and throat feeling tight, tingly. He laid his phone face-up on his bedside table and fell into bed, clinging a pillow to his chest.


	6. Six

Monday morning Scott woke from a fruitless sleep. A quick look at his phone disappointed him. He thought about sending a ‘Good morning’ text to Isaac, but he wanted to respect the other’s wishes more. He knew that if he had any chance of keeping his _único_ in some way, it had to be the right way. 

He took a quick shower, mostly with his eyes shut and face turned to the ceiling as the hot water beat the morning into his skin. After dressing and starting his drive to work, he called the only person he could think of. 

His mother’s pleasant voice was the first relief he’d felt in hours. 

“Good morning!” He could hear her warm smile through the line. “I thought it might be a couple of days before I heard from you again. Still not tired of me?” she teased. 

Her voice healed a small part of him, but a bigger part was broken, and he couldn’t help the choked sob that came as his sole reply.

“ _Mijo_ ,” she called to him. “What’s wrong?” 

Scott tried to explain the situation to his mother around the lump in his throat. He came to a stop in his clinic’s parking lot and sat back as he finished. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he said pathetically. 

“Honey, I think the only thing you _can_ do is give him what he asked for. I don’t think he’s disappearing forever on you.” 

“But what if he does, mom?” Another sob broke through his resolve. “Dad did.” 

“This is not the same situation,” Melissa reminded her son. “You may not have met Isaac at the perfect time, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t meet him at the right time. That boy didn’t look at you the way you look at someone you need to escape. I’d say it was the opposite. Maybe he needs time to accept that. All he asked for was the chance to think. I don’t think that’s asking too much, and I don’t think it’s a reason to assume he’s leaving.” 

Scott was quiet on the other end of the call. 

“Have a little faith in him.” 

He nodded, mostly to himself. “Okay,” he told her sadly. “I’ll try. I have to go in to work.” 

“Call me if you need me. I’m off until tomorrow night, and I’m always here for you. You’re my favorite child.” 

Scott smiled at that. “Only child,” he corrected. “And I know. Love you, mom.” 

“I love _you_ , Scott.” 

He ended the call, taking deep breaths to calm himself before having to face Erica or any of his scheduled patients. He knew this would be a long day, and it hadn’t really even started yet. 

Throwing himself into his work helped somewhat. At least when presented with a patient he could focus on their needs rather than his own problems. It was a small miracle, really, that he was able to function so well all things considered. 

As there was a lull in their schedule, Scott found himself face-to-face with a curious Erica. He’d hired her as his office assistant based almost entirely on her captivating personality, and thankfully, she also turned out to be more than capable at every task he’d ever needed her to complete. Even so, he realized they hadn’t gotten the chance to really talk one-on-one much lately, so when she cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him her patented, knowing smirk, he felt immediately like prey. 

“So,” she started innocently enough, “how are you and Isaac?” 

“What do you mean?” he asked defensively. 

“Oh, come on. You’ve barely gone an hour without talking to him since you met. I know you text him all day. He’s told me so himself. And I see your dopey grin every time your phone makes so much as a peep.” 

At this news, Scott’s eyes went wide. “He told you about us? You know each other?” 

“He didn’t tell you?” she asked, looking offended at the idea. “Of course he didn’t.” 

“Neither did you!” Scott said a little too loudly. The look she sent back his way quieted him down and had a ball of guilt settling in his gut. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “It’s…complicated.” 

“I’ll say.” She leaned against the counter, arms crossing. “I thought he was still with what’s-his-face.” 

“I don’t think he knows if he is or not,” Scott said with a shrug and more hurt in his voice than he’d meant to reveal. 

Erica’s eyes watched him carefully. 

“Thus the complicated part,” he added. 

Her reply was a thoughtful hum. “He told me they broke up.” 

Scott watched her, looking for some hint of deceit, and, finding none, asked, “When did that happen?” 

Erica shrugged. “Friday, I think. But apparently dickhead didn’t get the message, so more officially last night, I guess. From what Isaac was telling me on the phone, he didn’t take it very well. Poor guy doesn’t do well with confrontation. The asshole goes and cheats on him, and then Isaac has the nerve to feel guilty about telling him to get lost for good.” She rolled her eyes, sighing in a what-can-you-do kind of way. “He’s a big idiot, but he’s a good idiot.” 

“Last night?” Scott asked, face the very definition of surprise. 

Erica watched him, adding slowly, “Did he not tell you that either?” 

Scott shook his head. “All he told me was he needed time to think. I, well,” he paused, “I thought maybe he was trying to let me down easy.” 

“Ah,” Erica adds. “That makes sense.” 

Scott gave her an incredulous, openly wounded look. 

“Christ, you give the puppies a run for their money, doc.” She reached over, patting his cheek in a friendly but entirely condescending way. “I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

Scott gulped. “You don’t think he’s trying to disappear?” 

“From _you_? Not a chance.” 

Something in Erica’s voice gave Scott enough hope to make it through the rest of the day, but ending up at home alone that night, the hope he’d built up at the clinic creeped slowly away along with the sunlight. He called his mom, and she’d talked him through the worst of his fears, agreeing with Erica that she didn’t think Isaac was trying to leave his life. 

“If anything,” she’d told him near the end of their talk, “it sounds like she wants you to have faith in him too.” 

Scott liked the idea of that. He slept a little easier, and work went a little more smoothly Tuesday. 

Wednesday felt like a challenge, but he’d risen to it. The lack of any word from Isaac made it more exhausting that it had any right to be, though, and if he tossed and turned in his sleep, well, he could blame the full moon. 

Thursday went much the same as Wednesday, and by Friday afternoon, Scott thought he might just collapse onto one of the metal exam tables for the pets and sleep there until Monday morning—or until Isaac found his way back. _Whichever came first_ , he thought. 

Although she’d had work most of the weekend, Scott spent Friday and Saturday night at his mom’s. Being there gave him warmer memories than his decidedly more soulless house. He could still see the way Isaac’s eyes flashed, lit by the glow from the television screen. He could still feel Isaac’s warm laughter in the kitchen and his feet heavy on his lap whenever he sat on the couch. His mother probably worried that he didn’t leave that couch much in the two days he’d spent back home. 

When the next week rolled around, the dull, persistent ache in Scott’s chase roared a little louder, and he felt a little less hopeful despite his mother’s kind voice over the phone and Erica’s failed attempt at a calming presence. Without the anchoring connection to Isaac he’d so come to rely on, Scott felt himself floating away from everything else. 

By Friday afternoon of the second week, Scott thought he might seep into the walls of the clinic. It scared him that he felt just fine with that if it meant the longing would be numb or even a little quieter. 

He was walking back from a follow-up appointment with a now flea-less dachshund when he heard the distinct chime of the ringtone he’d assigned Isaac’s number. His heart amazed him with its ability to stop and nearly leap out of his chest simultaneously. 

He scrambled into his office, swiping the phone open immediately as he read Isaac’s message. 

‘If you don’t hate me, do you want to join me and Tucker for our walk today?’ 

‘YES,’ was his immediate response. 

‘I’m hoping that’s yes to the walk and not to hating me. Meet us at the park? We’ll probably be there in half an hour.’ 

Scott replied quickly again. ‘Yes walk. Never hate.’ Then, when he’d thrown off his exam coat, he sent ‘omw’ as he told Erica he had to leave and to please lock up when she left. He was fairly sure he heard her call out after him. It sounded vaguely like, ‘Tell Isaac I said hi.’ 

The park was close to the clinic, so he arrived early. While waiting to spot Isaac, he got out of his car and walked over to a nearby bench. The weather felt cool, but the nervous energy pumping through his veins fought off any creeping chill. 

He was startled out of his reverie when he heard someone call his name followed by an excited bark. He turned around, watching as Isaac jogged over to him with Tucker, tongue wagging and red leash tugging him back in line each time he tried to wander off. 

“Hey,” he said when the pair finally reached him. He found that somehow his legs wouldn’t let him stand up just yet. 

“Hey,” Isaac responded with a smile. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course. Nowhere I’d rather be,” he said honestly. 

“Does that mean we’re okay?” Isaac asked, rubbing at the back of his neck and glance falling to the concrete. “I really am sorry about the text, but it’s the only way I knew I could go through with asking for what I needed.” 

Scott nodded. “We’ve always been okay.” Then, deciding he could be a glutton for punishment just this once in his life, he asked, “Are you—did you get enough time?” 

Isaac shrugged. “Honestly?” He paused, only continuing at an eager nod from Scott. The blond sighed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you the entire time, and I hated not talking to you so much that I thought if I waited any longer, I’d go crazy. Like, actually crazy.” 

Scott’s brilliant smile shone full force at Isaac. 

“You missed me?” he asked in disbelief. 

“So stupidly much.” 

Scott leapt up off the bench, lunging for Isaac and pulling him into a tight, almost painful embrace. He whispered into the other’s ear, “I thought you were trying to disappear on me. That I’d never see you again.” 

Isaac laughed nervously. “I told you I wouldn’t. And it wasn’t even two weeks.” 

“Felt much longer,” Scott said as he pulled away. 

“Yeah…” Isaac nibbled at his bottom lip, glancing over to meet Scott’s wide brown eyes. “Yeah, it did.” 

Scott felt a shock run through his limbs and suddenly needed to move. “Ready?” he asked, nodding to the dog trail. Isaac agreed, and they set off, letting Tucker lead the way.

“So you and Erica know each other?” Scott asked after they’d been walking a few minutes. 

“Mmhmm,” Isaac replied. “I thought she would have told you. I found out a few days ago that no, in fact, she had not.” 

“And neither had you,” Scott said with a laugh. “She helped me not freak out so much last week.” 

Isaac looked over, concern evident in his expression. “You were freaking out?”

 “It’s embarrassing,” Scott admitted. 

“So what? That’s stopped you before?” Isaac asked with a smirk. 

Scott responded by scrunching up his nose and shaking his face at Isaac, which only earned a giggle from the taller man. 

“Rude,” Scott began. “I, uh, I thought that maybe you were going to vanish forever because I was so pushy.” 

Isaac shook his head, a look of endearment on his features. “You weren’t that pushy. Besides, I liked it. No one’s ever treated me like that before.” He added after a beat, more quietly, “No one ever made me _feel_ like that before.” 

Scott smiled, truly happy. “Maybe don’t do that to me again.” 

Isaac agreed easily. “I think that can be arranged.” He looked at Scott, watching him curiously for a moment, before leaning over and placing a light kiss on the shorter man’s cheek. Scott flushed and looked back at Isaac, eyes wide and lips parted. 

Isaac shrugged, a big smile tugging at his lips as he turned his attention to the trail ahead of them. Scott took a chance on something he wanted too and stretched his hand over, taking Isaac’s free one into his own as he intertwined their fingers. Isaac squeezed his hand and held the grip while they walked. 

As they approached Scott’s car again, he grew nervous. He didn’t want this moment they’d captured to burst. He turned to Isaac, eyes watching him carefully. 

“I need to say something,” he told his _único_. Isaac gave him a curious look and pointed over to a nearby bench. As they sat, Isaac looped Tucker’s leash securely onto the side rail before turning back to Scott. 

“All yours,” he said, mimicking Scott, whose smile turned a little sloppy as his vision went blurry with the threat of tears. 

“Hey, hey,” Isaac said, leaning over and wiping his thumbs under Scott’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

Scott shook his head. “I don’t want to leave the park.” 

Isaac looked confused but to his credit continued smiling. “It’s getting dark, Scott. Not to mention cold.” 

“That’s not—I mean I’m afraid that if we leave the park, it’ll be like when you got the phone call at mom’s.” 

Realization seemed to dawn on Isaac. Scott continued. 

“I really like what’s happening right now, this,” he reached out to hold Isaac’s hand and tugged up, pressing a light kiss to Isaac’s knuckles, “us. I don’t want to lose you again.” 

Isaac tilted his head to the side. “Scott, you didn’t lose me a first time. I’m right here.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Isaac sighed. “I can’t promise these moments won’t end,” he said gently, reaching his free hand out to lightly grip Scott’s chin and lift it up so they were eye-to-eye, “but when they do end, there will be more to come. And more after those.” 

Scott stared silently at the blue eyes looking right back into him. “What are you saying?” he asked innocently, nervously. Hopefully. 

“I’m saying I may not be perfect right now, but I am yours. Or will be. Can be? If that’s still what you want.” 

At Scott’s wide eyes and long silence, Isaac added, “and, um, maybe it would be nice if you said something too.” 

Isaac watched as Scott’s eyes narrowed, gazing intently at the blond’s lips, and he growled, “Mine,” under his breath. When Scott’s lips met Isaac’s, the taller boy gasped at the shock, eyes open wide and watching Scott. A pulsating warmth ripped through his lips straight down to his feet and spread _everywhere_ , and suddenly Isaac surged forward, wrapping his arms around Scott and pulling him closer. He swiped his tongue hungrily along Scott’s bottom lip, whimpering at the back of his throat when Scott parted his lips, letting his _único_ explore wherever he wanted with tongue and touch alike. 

When Isaac finally pulled away, his breathing was heavy and his eyes still as wide as they could be, staring straight ahead at Scott in wonder. 

“ _What was that_?” Isaac asked breathily. 

“A first kiss?” Scott offered nervously. “Hopefully a good one?” 

Isaac stared dumbfounded at Scott. “ _Good_?” he asked incredulously. “That was—that was so much more than good. You didn’t feel that?” Isaac frowned. 

“Feel what exactly?” Scott asked through his own delighted confusion. _So much more than good_ , he thought repeatedly, happily. 

“It felt like… It was like I was in a huge, warm pool surrounded by every good memory I’ve ever had, and there were these little shocks everywhere. But, like, good shocks. _Really_ good shocks,” he added. 

At that, Scott looked back at Isaac with equally wide eyes. 

“You really didn’t feel that?” Isaac asked, a look like rejection settling in his blue eyes. 

Scott reached forward, hands on either side of Isaac’s face. “I felt it,” he told him, “I felt it the first time I saw you, and I’ve felt it every time I’ve seen you since then.” 

Isaac looked back at him, still at a loss. “You’re…” He stopped. “You’re not joking, are you?” 

Scott shook his head. “Completely serious. I just never thought you’d feel it too. I don’t think that’s supposed to happen?” 

Isaac’s confused expression reminded Scott that _la llamada_ wasn’t exactly common knowledge. He wrestled with himself about whether or not he should share this part of his heritage, of himself, with Isaac. 

“It’s a good thing you’re sitting down,” Scott began. He told Isaac everything—about his family’s _maldición_ , about _la llamada_ , about the truth behind what he’d first described as ‘love at first sight,’ and about how Isaac was his _único amor_. He even told him about his _abuelos_ and his dad, his mother’s lost _único amor_. When he finished, he bit his lip, studying the stunned expression on Isaac’s pale face. 

“I know how it sounds. I know it’s unbelievable. But, _do_ you believe me?” he asked nervously. 

“I—yes.” Isaac swallowed hard, taking a few deep breaths. “If it were anyone but you, I’d think they were crazy. But…” Isaac trailed off, looking down at his own hands. “I felt _something_. I’ve never felt anything like it—nothing close. So I’d be an idiot not to at least believe you a little.” 

“Does everyone that kisses you feel that?” Isaac asked after a moment of thoughtful silence, still trying to understand as much as he could. 

Scott shrugged, a small smile on his lips. “So far? Yeah. I’ve got a perfect streak.” 

Isaac looked back at him, but the expression was unreadable to Scott. He laughed and reached over, placing his hand firmly on Isaac’s thigh. “ _You_ he said. You’re the only person I’ve ever kissed, and since you felt it, that means I’ve got a pretty great track record here.” 

Isaac looked at him with sheer disbelief in every ounce of his body. “Shut up,” he said. 

Scott shrugged. “It’s true. I told you I was waiting for you.” 

“So you’ve known about this thing your whole life?” 

“Since thirteen,” he corrected. “I knew it was probably going to happen, yeah, but most people in my family find their _únicos_ way sooner than I found you. I guess I’m a late bloomer,” he admitted shyly. 

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said, sounding sincere. “I didn’t know.” 

Scott couldn’t help his laughter. “You don’t have to apologize, honestly. I found you. That’s the best thing I could have ever hoped for.” 

“Does that feeling mean you’re mine too?” 

“I’ve always been yours,” Scott promised. Isaac blushed but pushed for more information. 

“Seriously. Are you…my _único_?” He pronounced the word kind of funny, but Scott found it endearing. 

“I didn’t know anyone but my _familia_ could have an _único_. Maybe?” He shrugged. “From what my mom and my _abuela_ told me, the _único_ doesn’t ever experience _la llamada_.” 

“So I’m special?” Isaac asked. 

“I’ll say,” Scott replied with a grin, leaning over to capture Isaac’s lips again with his own. A vibrant buzz flew across each man’s skin, raising the tiny hairs and enticing goosebumps to the surface. As they pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes, a little in awe and a lot in love. 

“Does it ever go away?” Isaac asked when he regained some semblance of brain function beyond staring at Scott and his full, kiss-bruised lips. 

Scott rubbed at his neck.  “Uh, no. You’re sort of stuck with me?” He didn’t look the least bit apologetic about it. 

Isaac grinned. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I'm allergic to coffee. Leave me comments instead? They give me energy. :)


End file.
